Violet and Pink: the Colors of Love
by CarpeDiemForLife
Summary: Violet Rider has her eye on a certain Slytherin prince, and wants to prove that he feels the same. Although their up-and-down relationship confuses Draco, he finds himself strangely attracted to this Slytherin beauty.


Violet Rider felt rather confident as she and her twin brother Alex strolled into the Slytherin common room. A summer away from Hogwarts had been rather painful for Violet, but now returning to the school as a 6th year student, Violet was a changed woman. Although she had not grown any taller than her height of 5'1", Violet had grown in other ways. Violet's figure had developed very flattering curves, and she had grown her curly, dark brown hair out to be even longer. After spending much of her summer vacationing at the beach, Violet also had a nice tan that complemented her big brown eyes.

The other students currently in the Slytherin common room were not oblivious to the change. A general murmur went up as Violet entered, but everyone then pretended they were not noticing her at all. One young man was a bit less quiet about his observations.

"Well check out _that_ beauty. My, she has grown over the summer," murmured Draco to his closest friend Blaise.

Now Draco began to speak loudly, making sure that the girl in question could hear him. "Violet Rider. I would _ride 'er_, if you get what I mean," he proclaimed jokingly, making a pun out of her last name. Violet smirked and approached Draco, coming very close to him. When Violet reached out and put her hand on his chest, Draco raised his eyebrows at the unexpected behavior.

Trailing her hand seductively down his chest, Violet said,

"Would you now? I myself would worry that **Malfoy** would... **Mal**_**function**_."

Violet spoke the word 'malfunction' just as her hand reached the bottom of his stomach, clearly insinuating her sexual meaning. Strangely, Draco found himself rather turned on by her actions: all up until she finished her sentence and drew her hand away. Now Draco was irritated at her remark about his inability to perform. Luckily only Blaise had heard her, but that was bad enough.

"You clearly have no idea what you're talking about," he said with a scowl.

"_Clearly_," she agreed with a mocking tone. "Well, I'm off to bed! Goodnight Draco darling." Draco stared in puzzlement as Violet flounced away to rejoin her brother. The twins started up the staircase to the dormitories.

"Oh, and Draco?" she called back to him. "You're looking good too." After delivering that strangely sincere comment, Violet disappeared and Draco was left dumbstruck.

At the top of the stairs, Alex and Violet paused to talk before parting ways.

"Don't you like him?" asked Alex in confusion.

"Of course I do," she affirmed.

"Then what the hell was that all about? I hardly think that's the way to a man's heart."

"Oh just you wait and see, my wonderful brother," she said. "Draco likes me. And by the end of this year, I'll get him to show just how much."

Recognizing his sister's determined expression, Alex realized that there was no way that Violet could be convinced that she was wrong, being stubborn and arrogant like she was.

"Very well," he conceded without a fuss. "I hope you know what you're getting mixed up in Violet." Alex's twin flashed him a devilish grin.

"Oh I know. I can't wait."

The rest of the year passed in this fashion, and Draco struggled to comprehend their strange relationship. Sometimes Draco and Violet would mock each other, exchanging rude insults, but just as often she would talk to him congenially and compliment him honestly on a game of Quidditch well-played or an intelligent answer he gave in class. Violet's ever-changing, outgoing attitude perplexed him, but Draco soon became used to their odd interactions and he simply accepted them for what they were.

One day in Potions, the class was brewing an obscure concoction that fights against certain diseases of a magical nature. Finishing early, Violet bottled her dark blue potion and turned in her vial to Professor Slughorn.

"Very well done," he complimented her grandly. Violet smiled, feeling rather proud of herself.

"Thank you very much sir," she said respectfully. Slughorn positively beamed at her.

"Splendid! Yes, yes indeed. You all would do well to take a page from this mature young woman's book," he announced to the class.

"'Mature young woman'?" repeated Draco with scorn as Violet walked near him on her way back to her seat. "Mature young woman my ass. You look like a child! Look at that baby face," Draco mocked, pinching her cheeks condescendingly. Violet merely smiled and crossed behind him.

"I'd rather have a baby's face than a baby's bottom," she replied, giving his butt a squeeze as she passed by. Momentarily shocked, Draco failed to notice as Violet slipped something into his cauldron.

Draco whirled on Violet as she returned to her own station, the embarrassment coloring his cheeks a light pink. Glancing quickly around the classroom, Draco silently thanked God that no one had noticed their exchange.

"Who do you think you are?" he hissed at her, becoming increasingly bothered by her steady smile. "I'm warning you, you treacherous little minx: don't play games with me. You won't like where you end up."

"Draco..." said Blaise, Draco's class partner, slowly. Draco ignored him, staring piercingly into Violet's big brown eyes. There was a reason behind that falsely innocent smile. What was she up to?

"Draco!" Blaise repeated more urgently. Annoyed, Draco turned to his friend impatiently.

"_What_?"

"I don't think your potion should be doing that," was the calm reply. With a start, Draco realized that Blaise was right: pink steam was rising from the cauldron in bursts, and he could hear the potion boiling a great deal too much. Inside, the potion had turned from a navy blue color to a dark red, and the liquid was hissing and popping.

Flabbergasted, Draco searched his brain furiously for what he could have done wrong. As he fumbled with all his materials, hoping a solution would present itself to him, Draco was suddenly blessed with understanding. Coldly ceasing his fussing, Draco looked hatefully over at the girl who was still smiling right back at him.

"What did you do?" he demanded.

"What, me? I wouldn't concern yourself with that Draco. You're going to have much more serious problems in about... 10 seconds," she commented, checking her watch. Draco's eyes opened wide with anxiety.

"What did you do?... Violet_, what did you do?_"

"4... 3... 2... 1..."

With a loud 'poof!', Draco's potion emitted a massive cloud of red dust. Draco doubled over coughing as he inhaled some of the fumes. When he straightened back up, Draco was horrified to hear the entire class laughing intensely, Violet even more than the rest.

Still laughing, Violet shoved a handheld mirror at him. When he saw his reflection, Draco felt like dying. The red dust had settled on his head and had evidently chemically combined with his hair. Now, instead of his gorgeous blond color, Draco Malfoy was sporting a head of very pink hair.

"I think it suits you!" exclaimed Violet. "It matches your cheeks right about now." Draco glared furiously at her before grabbing his belongings and hurrying from the classroom. Grabbing her own things, Violet followed him out.

Draco found the nearest empty classroom and he ducked inside, shutting the door behind him. Gently, Violet turned the handle and pushed the door open. As soon as she stepped into the room, Violet was met by a glare from those piercingly grey eyes. Heaving a tired sigh, Violet crossed her arms at him.

"It's really not that bad Draco."

"Not that bad?" he cried incredulously. "Do you _see_ what you've done to my hair? I can't walk around the school like this! I'm stuck in here for the rest of the day thanks to _you_." Violet rolled her eyes at his dramatic speech.

"Come here," she commanded.

"Absolutely not," was the reply.

"I can fix it for you," she said.

"Ha! Sure you can. Like I can trust anything you say," he sneered. At this Violet actually felt a bit hurt.

"When have you ever known me to be dishonest?" she asked quietly. Looking at her, Draco was surprised to see that his words had saddened her. It's not like he truly meant anything by it, geez.

"Well... never," he admitted, hoping for some reason that she wouldn't feel sad anymore. Violet smiled kindly at him.

"See? So come on now, let me fix it for you."

"Alright," he agreed, eager to rid himself of the vile color.

"Of course, if you want me to fix it, there will be a little price..." Violet said mischievously. A disgruntled expression came to Draco's face and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"And what would that be?" Stepping over to Draco, Violet now stood just in front of him.

"Kiss me." Draco's eyes widened in shock.

"Why on _earth_ would I do that?" he cried.

"Well if you want your hair back-"

"My hair is only this way because _you_ did this to me! You're responsible for it so you should fix it. I shouldn't have to pay some damn price!"

"But that's the way it is," she said calmly. "Besides, I know you like me."

"_Like _you? I can barely stand to be around you most of the time! Lord Almighty, sometimes I wonder why I even bother talking to you. You are seriously de-"

Draco's rambling protest was interrupted as Violet stood on her tiptoes and kissed him firmly.

For a moment Draco stood still, too taken aback to react to the kiss, but Violet was not discouraged. Instead of pulling away, Violet let her lips linger. Even when she finally drew back, she kept her face very close to his: easily close enough to kiss. Draco was still a bit dumbfounded by what had happened, but then his feelings registered. The close proximity of her face and body caused his breathing to rush, and his heart began to race. A roaring fire lit in his soul like a bonfire, spreading heat all throughout him.

Compelled by his uncontrollable emotions, Draco returned his lips to hers, kissing her more forcefully than she had him. Violet's heart beat furiously as she returned his fervent kiss.

After kissing fiercely for a couple minutes, Violet drew away from him, smiling tenderly. Pulling out her wand, she touched it lightly to Draco's hair.

"Revertatem dissafindo," she said and she watched the pink color fade away, leaving Draco's hair blond once more. Draco ran his fingers through his hair, checking the feel of it.

"All back to normal?" he asked, grinning at the endearing, spirited girl in front of him. Violet smirked.

"Indeed it is. I just prefer kissing boys that don't have pink hair."

"Well," said Draco, placing his hands on her waist and pulling her to him. "I think I can help you with that." Smirking, Draco leaned down and his lips joined with Violet's in a passionate kiss.


End file.
